Paraffin wax encapsulated particles are known in the art for protecting solid core materials which are unstable in a humid or liquid environment. The paraffin wax used for coating has a melting point range of from about 40.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. and a required solids content to provide a coherent coating which will not leave a waxy residue upon cleaned dishware. See Lang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,236 and Kamel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,132.
Although these prior art encapsulates provide highly stable particles, the specific melting point range and solids content of the paraffin waxes useful for the encapsulates is quite narrow and commercially limiting. Moreover, wax encapsulated particles which are transported separately from the cleaning formulations into which they will ultimately be incorporated are highly compressible at elevated temperatures and fail to flow easily.
Attempts have been made to decrease the compressibility and increase the flowability of the wax encapsulated particles by including a wax additive into the coating or an outer coating around the wax with inconsistent results.